


He is the Sunrise and You are the Sky

by Fallen_Ace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ace/pseuds/Fallen_Ace
Summary: You once again think of a bird’s wings being broken.Are they clipped, or snapped?~~~You are once more reminded of a bird in a gilded cage.But what are you, the bird or the cage?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, This is quite background, Unrequited Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	He is the Sunrise and You are the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually something I wrote for my writing class.
> 
> Originally posted on November 2, 2020.
> 
> Edited on November 18, 2020. I added more words and descriptions.

Your life begins in the sterilized white walls of a hospital. The tiny thump thump of your heartbeat is drowned out by the overwhelming sounds from the outside. You lie in the cot, the sounds outside are the world’s welcome to you.

_A testament of a sorts to your future._

You grow up with everything and nothing.

You grow up under the care of people that always leave. The nannies never stay for more than a few months, your brothers are away, and you would be lucky to see your parents twice a year. The only view of your brothers are from the photo frames on the wall, a sleek structure holding up the small hint of warmth you should feel. You stare and wish for it to crack beneath your hands but it stays strong, unmoving under the pressure of the world. You then ask, a childlike voice echoing in the house, _what is this for? What do you want me to learn?_

The mahogany door is the barrier between the cold familiarity and the nescience of the unknown. It seems to say, _“See, there is no one who will stay.”_

You grow up with a cousin who approaches you out of pity. The trudge to his house after school becomes a routine. Day by day, the presence of the unknown shrinks.

_You never stay the night._

You find a bird sprawled on the ground, one wing crooked, coated with matted blood. After staring at it for a while, it is clear that its bones are noticeable through the blood-soaked wings and you think it can see you. Why would it be there, being unable to survive on its own but still alive?

_Cradling it between your hands while walking to your cousin’s house, a thought of bringing it back home crosses your mind for an instance before being rejected._

Its wings are healed, but it will always have a scar. The jagged line imprints itself in your brain and stays in your mind even throughout adulthood. Bringing it back home, placing it in the cage, you give it everything it could ask for— shelter, food, everything money can buy. Its wings’ sheen turns dull as time goes on. You don’t do anything about it. It dies in a few months. Your aunt puts a hand on your shoulder, a semblance of comfort, and informs you that it is old age.

_You know better._

One day, you start imagining the multitude of bacteria everywhere. You start wearing facemasks and start carrying hand sanitizer. Soap coats your hands like a protective bubble and paints them white, without imperfections, up until you contact the outside world once more.

Your cousin notices and drags you to a volleyball tryout. You want to refuse, but you see his pleading eyes and relent. You see the ten— no— twenty centimeter space he now puts between you when you walk.

_You learn what it means to be a bird._

You see your first crush in the bathroom of a volleyball stadium.

_You think, ‘Finally, someone who can understand me.’_

You ask for his contact information. The more you talk, the more the crush fades. Eventually it becomes nothing but respect for the other, and when you face him on the court, you feel a challenge. You see his gaze towards his middle-blocker and understand that you had no chance.

_You meet him under the sunrise._

A mix of yellow and orange streak through the sky, and you meet him on the roof of the training camp building. You notice that he is only in a t-shirt and shorts while you shiver even in your warm jacket… and your eyes meet. You recognize him. He is the arrogant setter— one of the twins, but the only one who is attending this training camp. You look away, mask concealing the curious twist of your mouth and he turns around, back to staring at the distance.

_You wonder why he does not speak. You also wonder how the light can fall upon his face and make him look both eternal and transient._

You do not look up when he leaves, continuing to stare at the rising sun. You wonder if this is what birds feel right before they are caged, their wings crushed. You do not leave until sounds of waking can be heard, and even then, you want to stay— you want this moment to last forever.

You do not speak about what happened that day. It becomes something that will linger with you forever. A time of peace— a time in which invincibility shrouds you. During practice, he acts the same and so do you. You think it might have been your imagination if not for the second person in your ritual. A shadow of the time on the roof always follows your view of him.

You lose in your third year of Nationals. You once again think of a bird’s wings being broken.

_Are they clipped, or snapped?_

Your days in university are mundane. You are once more reminded of a bird in a gilded cage.

_But what are you, the bird or the cage?_

Volleyball becomes more competitive. You enter university with a sports scholarship and the results show, but your results show in your coursework as well. You are not content with this monotonous life. If you stay stuck like this, you will rip off your wings yourself.

Your work pays off. Offers come in from professional volleyball leagues. Your cousin invites you to join his team and you refuse without a second thought. You remember the days of refused touch and your cousin’s sad smile.

_Your cage cannot fit you anymore._

You pick the MSBY Jackals. Based in Osaka, it is a foreign place, but also is a chance to soar.

_Will you fly freely or fly back into another cage?_

You think you have made the right choice, even with the boisterousness of the team. You see him again, a product of your dreams. His hair has been dyed vanilla blond, a huge improvement from the piss blond of his high school days.

He calls you a nickname, _Omi-Omi_! And you cannot help but think, _“Can’t you be mine?”_

A new member joins the team and you glimpse heartbreak. The new member has bright orange hair and shines like the sun. You see _him_ stare and you think that _he_ has been captivated. _His_ gaze towards the sunrise has always been different from your own. While he stares at the sun, you stare at the oranges, reds, and golds spreading through the sky, your eyes never quite glimpsing the “star” of the show.

_You much prefer watching_ _the ba_ _ckground, where the stories told are not less bright than the stars._

You see him again, this time on the roof of the apartment building of the team. He looks infatuated under the soft rays of the rising sun and you linger in the shadows, staring. You leave before he can see you.

_Will the bird fly back into its cage out of its own volition?_

You become friends, slowly and surely. You give him a key to your heart. Everytime _he_ talks about him, you bleed. You think, _“If he is his sun, then what am I?”_

You try to persuade _him_ to let go of him. However, he says, _“Omi, I know it’s not going ta work out, but let me have this much?”_ You let him.

The moment your teammate like the sun gets together with his rival and friend from high school, _he_ comes knocking on your door and you answer. You stay with him until he goes back to his own apartment, with a pained smile, “Thanks Omi-kun.”

When he leaves; you let the tears flow. You stay up until the sunrise, watching the colours dance across the sky.

_A gilded cage can be made out of the most precious metals, and there is provided anything a bird could want— everything except the feeling of flying freely in the sky._

A warmth is by your side when the colours dance across the sky. As days pass, you see his eyes regain freedom and stray more from the sun. You would give him everything if he ever asked. You have already given him your heart, but he does not see it when he is infatuated with the sun.

_He is the sunrise and you are the sky._

He is right next to you, a warmth that nothing else can fill. You take a look at the sunrise staining his hair and your mouth opens to speak the words you have realized long ago.

_The bird teeters on the edge of the cage. The safety of the cage is behind him, but the sky is in his grasp. He flaps his wings and soars._

**Author's Note:**

> It would be great it you could leave a comment or kudos if you liked it.
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kwon_NT)


End file.
